The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Quercus palustris, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Woodside Splendor’. ‘Woodside Splendor’ is a deciduous tree grown for use as a landscape plant.
The Inventors selected the new cultivar, ‘Woodside Splendor’, as a seedling in Sint-Oedenrode, Netherlands in the September of 1996. The seedbed had been planted with seeds collected from an unnamed and unpatented open pollinated plants of Quercus palustris. 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by grafting onto Quercus palustris by the Inventor in Sint-Oedenrode, Netherlands in September of 1996. Asexual propagation of ‘Woodside Splendor’ by grafting has shown that the unique features of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.